The NIH Inter-Institute Endocrinology Fellowship Program provides a comprehensive training experience and is ideal for physicians who seek a broad education in both research and clinical endocrinology. Fellows train at the world's largest clinical research complex, the NIH Clinical Center. The NIH Clinical Center houses basic and clinical research facilities that are among the most extensive and highly regarded in the world. It also serves as a 242-bed inpatient hospital dedicated to outstanding patient care. Fellows are selected for a period of three years typically after completing internship and residency in an internal medicine training program in the United States. Exceptions are made on occasion to admit talented clinical investigators and scientists from around the world providing they meet the requirements set forth by the Educational Commission for Foreign Medical Graduates.[unreadable] [unreadable] The duration of training in Endocrinology at NIH is three years of which the first two years are accredited. Comprehensive clinical training occurs over the course of two years, but is concentrated largely in the first year. At the Clinical Center, fellows provide primary care for adult and pediatric endocrinology inpatient services during year 1 and maintain a continuity clinic and endocrine consultation throughout the three year training period. During year 1, additional ambulatory care experience, endocrine consultation and experience with the infertile couple is gained at three teaching affiliates: Walter Reed Army Medical Center, Georgetown University Hospital and the Washington Hospital Center.[unreadable] [unreadable] In year 1 of training, fellows typically spend sixty percent (60%) of their time on inpatient care and consultations, thirty percent (30%) on ambulatory care and procedures, and ten percent (10%) on research. [unreadable] During year 2, fellows maintain a continuity clinic and provide both inpatient and outpatient consultations while engaging in laboratory or clinical research under the direction of a senior investigator. In the second year, approximately seventy percent (70%) of the fellows time is allocated to research (clinical or basic) and thirty percent (30%) to clinical work. [unreadable] Clinical (continuity clinic, endocrine consultations and optional additional rotations at affiliates) and research time is tailored to meet the needs of the trainee in year 3. Research time ranges from 70-90% to allow time to successfully complete research projects and publish manuscripts prior to graduation. During the latter half of the year, the fellow provides clinical guidance and teaching to first and second year fellows in the continuity clinic with senior attending supervision.